ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:What You Leave Behind (episode)
Last Clone? I was always confused - The Female Changeling said "That was his last clone", but I could have sworn Weyoun was there in a following scene, at the signing of the armistice. Can anybody confirm or deny that? Or who is the Vorta at the table at the signing, then? --Malimar 06:23, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) *I noticed that too, it could have been that they got one of their cloning facilities working again and cloned another Weoyun, or it could have been another Vorta, they never say in the episode. --Haddock 15:55, 26 Jun 2005 (GMT) *It was not Weyoun at the table - it was simply another Vorta - look closely. User:213.94.178.114 13:31, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) *The Female Changeling could have ment that he was the last Weyoun in the Alpha Quadrant. It makes sense that The Founders would still have his DNA on file somewhere in the Gamma Quadrant. Mainphramephreak 07:30, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :There's a very good close up while Admiral Ross is making his speech and it's definitely not him. — Morder 06:03, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Jadzia Absent? Jadzia was absent from the "memories" section of the finale. Does anyone know whether this was because the producers simply decided not to include her or was it something else, like her not giving permission??? User:213.94.178.114 13:31, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :They'd used her image or something in one of the previous episodes, and apparently that became an issue because they didn't get her permission. I'm not sure why this is, since it's footage they own, but that's why she wasn't in the flashback part. --Broik 15:17, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Closure on Sisko Please tell us what happened to Sisko? Need closure. Thank you. :The article does say what happened to Sisko (see Act Eight), but if you mean you would like to know what happened after the episode, I'm afraid we just don't know. However, there have been a few non-canon novels depicting events following the episode, including the return fate of Sisko. --From Andoria with Love 08:32, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Why does this episode summary say that Sarah tell Sisko he "will never be able to return to his former, corporeal existence"? I watched my old tape of this episode a while back, and Sarah says nothing of the sort--only that Sisko will rest. Sisko makes it very clear he can and will return someday--I think we can assume he's not talking about possessing someone's body or appearing in an Orb experience or something. --Jimsmith 04:18, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :Jimsmith is correct. When asked when he will be back Sisko replies: "It's hard to say. Maybe a year, maybe yesterday. But I will be back." Jimsmith, feel free to correct the article if it implies or states something contrary. Aholland 04:33, 1 April 2006 (UTC) JG Hertzler as the Captain I've changed so that it says the correct thing about J.G. Hertzler played the Captain of the USS Saratoga at the Battle of Wolf 359, and not that Martok apears in the Pilot. --Sovereignity 17:52, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Archive footage Could someone make a list of all the people who appear in archive footage? -- User:62.254.32.18 21:18, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :All the regulars still alive at the end (everyone but Jadzia). Jaz talk 04:46, 13 April 2006 (UTC) The Talk There was some talk that the final scene would be Benny Russell sitting outside a sound stage holding a script that read, "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", essentially making the series, and all of Star Trek, a dream. Beyond the horror that this would have been, I wondered about who had this "talk"... the writers, the fans, TV Guide, the Christian Science Monitor? --Liberlogos 05:02, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :In fact, this sounds more like a joke to me. There was a season of some old show, Dallas I think, where they revealed in the last episode that the whole series had been someone's dream. I don't think that was ever considered for DS9, and unless someone puts up a source for this soon, I think it should be taken down. --OuroborosCobra 05:08, 29 June 2006 (UTC) ::Newhart was that show that was all a dream. -- Sulfur 11:53, 29 June 2006 (UTC) Production staff appearances Anyone know how many more production staff appear in the holosuite scene than the ones we have listed? -- Tough Little Ship 14:11, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion mentions that the others not listed here were Russ English, Robbin Slocum, Bradley Thompson and David Weddle. Andrew Robinson was also there, but doesn't seem to have been in the holosuite when the scenes were filmed. Robert Picardo also visited, but probably wasn't included in the filming either. -- Deep Space Nine Forever 15:46, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Weyoun/Brunt meeting :''During the first drafts of this episode, it was intended that the characters Brunt and Weyoun would pass by one another in a corridor then stop to turn and notice a small resemblance. This was obviously cut due to time constraints with CGI editing and finding extras to stand in for Jeffrey Combs while his character's back was turned. What is the source of this information? I have never heard of such a plan before, and I find it quite unlikely since Brunt wasn't even a part of the last episode. Not to mention, as Jörg pointed out on IRC, his presence in the episode would have no sense. Also, this plan was not mentioned in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion... surely it would have been noteworthy enough to add to the Companion if it were true. --From Andoria with Love 22:08, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Jeffrey Combs talked about it in an interview, although it seemed just something he wanted to do. -- Tough Little Ship 19:20, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Division between Acts 5 and 6 This is kind of trivial, but Admiral Ross' proposal for the attack on Cardassia is made in the teaser for the second part, along with Kira and Garak's encounter with Weyoun and the female Changeling. Should it not go after the divider? -- 04:07, 12 September 2006 (UTC) More uncredited actors IMDB lists several people as having appeared in this episode, such as Stephen Pisani, Christopher J. Marcinko and Stephen Blackehart. Blackeheart's credit seems pretty creditable to me, as his website has a picture of him in DS9 as a Starfleet guy and a Cardassian. Maybe he's the guy in the background behind Odo when the Changeling tells Captain Sisko of the Cardassian's switching sides. Stephen Pisani lists DS9 as being one of his series credits and Chris Marcinko apparantly played a Bajoran security guard. What do you think? Can we create articles on these guys? Or is this another example of IMDB's unreliability? -- Ben Sisko 19:46, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :The credits all seem pretty accurate. I'll add their names to the cast list. -- Tough Little Ship 14:29, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Andrew Robinson and Robert Picardo I don't have the DVD handy here, so could someone check if either of them might be in that scene? The Companion mentions that they visited the set, but they're probably not in the scene. -- Tough Little Ship 16:09, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Source for Episode Title? I added an to the following from the Behind the Scenes section: :The title of this episode comes from the phrase "what you leave behind is all you take with you". If there's something official that credibly shows that this saying is indeed the source for the title, that's great, but without a citation, I'd be equally willing to believe that the title came from the Pericles quote "What you leave behind is not what is engraved in stone monuments, but what is woven into the lives of others" or from some other source; it's not that uncommon a phrase, after all... --TommyRaiko 00:55, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :I think its the Companion, which I don't have around just now. Although the Pericles quote is used at the beginning of Twist of Faith (or maybe Avatar book 1) which could be added there. -- Tough Little Ship 23:03, 6 August 2007 (UTC) I've finally gotten around to looking at the Companion myself and, having adjusted the entry to reflect its information on the episode title source, have removed the . --TommyRaiko 12:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Small Quote Change I edited the quote by the female Changeling that was said to Kira, changing the rank from Colonel to Commander. I saw the episode a few days ago, and made the correct change; bear in mind, Kira was in her Starfleet Uniform. Musical Score notes I edited the musical score had The Minstrel Boy in the scene where O'Brien finds the Alamo-Soldier-Figure in his quarters. I like that very much in that episode. - Friedie 12:14, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Missing montage moments? Was there not a scene where Jake recalled being near his father on a biobed? There are a few other memories from the montage not listed in the montage section. -- DS9 Forever 12:02, 30 August 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, you're right, there's two clips missing from Jake's section and one from O'Brien's. I'll add them in shortly. – Bertaut talk 01:25, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Background As y'all can see, I've done a fairly extensive overhaul of the Background Information section. I haven't removed anything that was originally there, I've reorganised it all and added a heap of new stuff. I hope it's to everyone's liking. I've also rephrased the Benny Russell note to say that this supposed idea for the end of the show is nothing more than a rumour. This removes the need for the incite. The fact is that that rumour has been knocking around for years, but it has never been confirmed by any official sources and most likely never will. But the mere fact that the rumour exists is worth noting, hence my rephrasing. I hope people also like the various images I've included in the section. – Bertaut talk 02:27, 4 April 2008 (UTC) What You Leave Behind The article claims (through the Companion) that the title for this episode is an obscure quote. Yes, this is somewhat true, but I believe it is a reference to the Emissary's first dialogue with the Prophets. Sisko mentions that Jennifer is lost, and attempts to explain that in a linear timeline, he cannot go back to get what he left behind. It can be argued that this final episode title is in itself a tribute to the legacy of the series as it finally reaches it's conclusion. If anyone would like to independently affirm my belief and may edit the section in question, I would be most grateful. Thank you. – Richard B. @ 05:49, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Simply put. If the companion states that it's specifically from that obscure quote then that's all we can report on. Your speculation sounds fine but it's simply speculation and until a source shows up from DS9 or similar affiliate to validate that then it will remain speculation and shouldn't be included. Your idea is nice but doesn't belong in this article. — Morder 06:00, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::I understand completely. That's why I asked for a second opinion. I appreciate articles having definitive sources. I just find it hard to believe that what's universally accepted seems so far from the point I believe it to make. Thank you for your wisdom, I'm not the kind of person who should be writing in wikis :P. Respectfully yours, Richard @ – 06:56, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Removed Removed the following nitpick: * It is obvious that the video of Weyoun giving his proclamation is flipped, as a backwards Dominion insignia is clearly visible behind him.--31dot 15:25, 7 September 2008 (UTC) * In the final scene, when the camera cranes up to reveal Jake Sisko looking out the window on the promenade, an object bearing resemblance to a Mole-Richardson stage light is briefly visible outside the window in the top right. :Almost the very definition of a nitpick. - 22:35, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Enterprise In the montage section it says that Jake and Commander Sisko were fishing in the Enterprise-D's holodeck. I thought that the Enterprise had arrived at DS9 earlier, and Jake and Ben were on a different starship. :As far as I know, it was a different starship and not the Enterprise. leandar 03:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ezri's spots Julian states that it was interesting to find out how far Ezri's spots go down. I can only hope he is joking. The man is Ezri's doctor, he should have familiarized himself with Trill biology. I don't know what whether he has seen Ezri naked in examinations during her year on DS9, however I remember that he conducted some surgeries on Jadzia, and there is little reason to assume that her spots are totally different. -- 23:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :He was joking.Derekbd 22:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) William Ross, quoting Douglas MacArthur Adm. Ross was off by 30 years. Gen. MacArthur said that after the Japanese surrendered in 1945. -- 00:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :He didn't say four hundred years exactly...– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::He just said "Four hundred years ago...." I think it's accurate enough. I think it'd be like someone saying the United States has existed for a quarter of a millennium. It's not exactly accurate, but it's close enough to be a fair approximation. leandar 00:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Quotes removed "Ben? Promise me something...promise that you'll come home to us." "I promise." "I don't believe it." "I said I promise..." "No, it's not ..." : - Kassidy and Sisko, before a morning sickness-plagued Kassidy runs to the bathroom "...so secretive, so full of deceit. Who would have thought those disgraceful characteristics would be turned to virtues." : - Mila, to Garak "Citizens of Cardassia, this latest wave of vandalism directed against your Dominion allies must stop. We know that these disgraceful acts of sabotage were carried out by a mere handful of extremists, but these radicals must come to realize that their disobedience will not be tolerated, that ''you, the Cardassian people, will suffer the consequences of their cowardly actions. Which is why, I must inform you, just a few moments ago Dominion troops reduced Lakarian City to ashes. There were no survivors. Two million men, women and children, gone in a matter of moments. For each act of sabotage committed against the Dominion, another Cardassian city will be destroyed. I implore you not to let that happen. Let us return to the spirit of friendship and cooperation between our peoples so that together we can destroy our common enemies: the Federation, the Klingons, the Romulans and all others who stand against us. Thank you." : - '''Weyoun' "All during the years of my exile, I imagined what it would be like to come home. I even thought of living in this house again, with Mila. But now she's dead, and this house is about to be reduced to a pile of rubble. My Cardassia is gone." "Then fight for a new Cardassia!" "I have an even better reason, Commander: Revenge." "That works too." : - Garak and Kira, on the destruction of Cardassia "Tell me - where's my old friend, Damar?" "Damar is dead." "What a pity!" "He died trying to free Cardassia." "What's left of it..." (Disapproval of that statement is expressed with a disruptor pistol) : - Weyoun and Garak "I will be there, but I will ''not dance!" : - '''Worf' "Have you considered Minsk?" : - Worf, on advising O'Brien where to relocate on Earth "The Pah-Wraiths will never conquer anything! Not Bajor, not the Celestial Temple and certainly not the Alpha Quadrant!" "And who's going to stop us?" "I AM!!" "You can't even stand up." "Then ''I'll stop you!" : - '''Sisko', Dukat and Winn "Sarah? Are you here? What happened?" "The Emissary has completed his task." "But the Pah-Wraiths?" "You've returned them to their prison within the Fire Caves." "The book was the key, wasn't it?" "To a door that can never be opened again." "And Dukat...is he dead?" "He is where he belongs...with the Pah-Wraiths. Your time of trial has ended. You need to rest now." "Oh, I intend to...as soon as I return to ''Deep Space Nine." "''That won't be necessary. You're with us now." : - Sisko and Sarah "We have a problem." "Just one?" "I'm afraid it's a rather large problem. The cargo door is made of neutronium." "Then the explosives we brought aren't even going to make a dent." "You see the problem." : - Garak and Kira Removed the above quotes per MA:QUOTE. --31dot 15:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC)